zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragen
Dragen (大龙 Simplified; 大龍 Traditional Dà Lóng, literally "greater dragon") is the son of Shen Du and older, half-brother of Drago. Unlike his brother, Dragen is a full demon and also has complete access and mastery of the same powers as Shen Du. Though initially unconcerned with the dealings of humans and demons alike, Dragen is recruited by his father to assist in the release of his grandfather, Mo Wang the Demon King by finding the eight Keys of the Demon King. In addition, Dragen seeks to torment his younger brother, who had remained unaware of Dragen's existence. As the story progresses, however, it becomes more and more apparent that Dragen is actually very insecure about himself - to the point where he lies about getting a Demon Weapon - and extremely jealous of his brother. Eventually, Dragen is convinced to defect from Shen Du and seeks to find his own path in life, one that is free from Shen Du's influence. Physical description Dragen is a broad-shouldered and muscular humanoid dragon. He greatly resembles his father in appearance and stature, and like him sports dark green scales and bright red eyes. He also has two large, spiky horns sprouting from his head. Dragen is also dressed heavily in black, red and dark blue robes and brown armor. His weapon, the Green Dragon Crescent Blade, is sheathed on his back in saber form. In his human form, Dragen has the signature dark red eyes of demons in human form and sports long blonde hair with the ends dyed black and his head shaved on the left side. He wears a dark red shirt beneath a dark blue jacket with a white collar and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. She has two brown belts across his waist, wears black pants and brown boots. Personality Like his father, Dragen is cocky and arrogant and believes himself superior to humans and other lesser demons. However, Dragen lacks his father's cowardice and is largely unconcerned with the dealings of both humans and demons. He is often easily bored but finds thrilling entertainment in battling and messing with his brother and his brother's friends. In battle, Dragen is shown to be a tad theatrical and enjoys having fun with his opponents rather than finishing them off quickly and efficiently. He is also shown to be somewhat flirtatious, even in battle, as he referred to both Renita Ryder and Mala Reid as "beautiful" and "hot stuff". In addition, due to having spent most of his time in the human world, he is well versed in human social customs, technology and speech patterns and often speaks using common slang terms. Dragen shows a great dislike at being compared to Drago in any way, as seen with his conversation with Shen Du. In it, Shen Du criticized Dragen for his utter lack of drive, purpose and motivation to do anything and then praised Drago for at least knowing what he wanted and working hard to achieve his goals. In many ways, Dragen could be seen as very insecure, which he hides beneath a very confident and masculine front. Mala exposed his deep insecurities when she realized and accused him of actually being jealous of Drago and everything he has achieved. In both situations, when Dragen is confronted by the harsh truth, he reacts violently and angrily insists it is not true. This is only exacerbated by the revelation that his Demon Weapon is not a true Demon Weapon at all. He merely claimed that it was as a way to cover up his insecurities over never having gotten a Demon Weapon. By the end of arc 4, Dragen continues to reel in the confusion of what his life means. Encouraged by Ren, he confronts his father and declares his independence from him, no longer wanting to be tool for him to throw away once he stops being useful. Following this, Dragen appears to be on relatively friendlier terms with Drago and his friends. Abilities As a full demon son of Shen Du, Dragen has all of the same powers his father has, including all the same Talisman powers. Powers *'Fire Demon Chi:' Dragen's most extensively used power is his Fire Demon Chi, which allows him to control and create all manners of flame. **'Blue fire:' Unlike his father, Dragen's fire burns bright blue, making it hotter than normal flames. **'Heat vision:' Dragen also possesses heat vision, allowing him to project beams of concentrated thermal energy from his eyes. **'Pyrokinetic constructs:' Dragen can also shape his fire and solidify them into constructs. Unfortunately, because he is a full demon, these constructs are not sentient. *'Super strength:' Dragen possesses super strength, allowing him to easily move heavy objects with little effort and withstand powerful strikes. *'Super speed:' He also possesses super speed, allowing him to move at incredible speeds to avoid attacks or even enhance his own. *'Enhanced healing and invulnerability:' Dragen is mostly invulnerable to attacks and also possesses an enhanced healing ability that allows him to heal wounds quickly. *'Invisibility:' He can render himself invisible to the naked eye. *'Levitation:' He is capable of levitating himself and achieving flight. *'Animation:' Dragen can magically animate statues or other objects to serve him. He must make physical contact with the object to animate it. Additionally, he cannot guarantee the animated object's loyalty to him as the object may take on it's own agenda. He was able to bring a group of Terracotta soldiers and horses to life as well as a pair of brass qilin statues. The qilins, however, quickly turned on him to fulfill their duty of warding off evil spirits. Once Dragen was no longer in range of them, anything he animates returns to their motionless state. *'Astral projection:' He can project his astral form from his physical body. However, this leaves his physical body vulnerable to attack. **'Dream invasion:' In his astral form, he is capable of invading the dreams of sleeping individuals. **'Intangibility:' When in this form, Dragen is completely intangible and cannot be perceived by others. *'Shapeshifting:' Dragen is adept at shapeshifting into other animals, one of which was a shark, so he could search the waters of Loch Ness for one of the keys. **'Shark form:' Dragen can shapeshift into a shark, allowing him to travel breath underwater and travel through water at high speeds. **'Bird form:' Dragen can also turn himself into a bird, allowing him to fly swiftly. **'Badger form:' Dragen can turn into a badger, allowing him to easily burrow underground. *'Yin-Yang manipulation:' Of all the powers he inherited from his father, Dragen has little mastery over the power of balance. Though it stabilizes the other vastly different powers he possesses, Dragen has poor spiritual balance and struggles to find his harmony. *'Form transformation:' Dragen is capable of interchanging between a human and demon form. **'Partial transformation:' Dragen can transform part of his body into his demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' When enraged, Dragen becomes far more dangerous and powerful, but also reckless and unpredictable. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, Dragen possesses a keen sight that allows him to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Dragen can sense the presence of other demons near or around him. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' Dragen is capable of bestowing a portion of his Fire Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. *'Aura perception:' Dragen is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. He cannot, however, see through falsely produced auras. *'Enhanced smell and senses' Skills *'Enhanced combat skills:' Dragen is highly trained in physical combat, both armed and unarmed. **'Saber/Guan Dao mastery:' Dragen has mastered the use of his primary weapon in both it's saber and guan dao form **'Hand-to-hand combat mastery:' He has also mastered physical, unarmed combat and can easily hold his own against several humans or a demon. Weaknesses *'Chi spells:' Because of his demon heritage, Dragen is susceptible to Chi spells. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Dragen is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood would burn him and cause him great pain, though it would not kill him unless he was exposed to a large quantity. *'Water:' Because Dragen relies heavily on his Fire Demon Chi, water would effectively neutralize his powers and render him powerless. Equipment *'Green Dragon Crescent Blade (青龍偃月刀 ''Qīng Lóng Yǎn Yuè Dāo):' Dragen's weapon of choice was a legendary, magical weapon known as the Green Dragon Crescent Blade. It is capable of changing between a saber form and a guan dao form. It was supposedly to be Dragen's Demon Weapon, which he claimed appeared before him after defeating Jian Dun, the Metal Demon Sorcerer, in battle as proof of his strength and power. However, this was in fact a lie made by him in order to cover up his own insecurities about not having acquired his Demon Weapon yet. Instead, the sword was actually stolen from Jian Dun's armory and later broken by Drago's Demon Weapon. Eventually, though, the weapon was restored and returned to Dragen as a peace offering. *'Body armor''' Trivia *Dragen's weapon is based on the weapon of the same name from Romance of the Three Kingdoms. *Dragen was known as "Rex" during an early, silhouette preview. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Former Villains